The Shorties
by Mark-Apprentice
Summary: This is all of my stories.
1. Intro

Okay, hey guys! This is all of my Sladin and RobRed stories. Since most of them are short, & I ca**n't** stick to one story at a time, and I lose interest pretty damn fast, I just put them collectively. If I get enough chapters of one story**‡** I'll publish it as a separate story. Until then, they'll be going into "The Shorties"...and yes, I realize how perverted the title sounds. But hey, think of what I'm writing. Well, it won't all be slash. Some might be AU's, but I will try my best to keep slash to a minimum. Because I hate fluff.

**What I will write****: **

Sladin, RobRed:

_~Dark_

_~Slash_

_~Con_

_~Non-con_

_~AU (occasionally)_

‡6-ish medium length or 8-ish short ones...I dunno I'm just makin' up numbers


	2. The Apprenticeship of Robin: Part 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing anything Sladin. Hope you enjoy!**

The Apprenticeship of Robin

_Part 1: The Apprenticeship of Robin_

Robin awoke, feeling something cold against his back. He tried to look around, but there was a hood covering his head. He didn't need to see. He knew where he was. He was in Slade's dungeon.

He struggled with the ropes, binding his wrists and hanging him from the ceiling. He continuously tried and failed, seemingly getting nowhere. He tried to get the hood off of his head, causing him to swing back and forth like a pendulum. "That's enough!" He felt a large blow to the side of the head, knocking him out.

When Robin awoke again, he saw Slade hovering above him, and Robin tried to run away, but he couldn't. "Don't try to run away, Robin," Slade said, his voice cold. Robin looked down and saw a straightjacket restraining his upper body, and his ankles were strapped to the metal table he was lying on. How had he not noticed this sooner? He glared up at Slade, then said, "Why am I here, Slade?!" Slade just chuckled and undid the straps on the table, then took off the straightjacket. He sneered at Robin, then coolly said, "Go ahead, Robin. Run away. I would love to see you try." Robin started running. "Gladly!" He ran until he suddenly ran into an electric field-type thing, which shocked him into unconsciousness.

Slade slapped Robin awake, who was now hanging from the ceiling by chains, stripped down to his underwear and mask. Slade, who was holding his katana, smirked evilly at Robin and started cutting his signature "S" into Robin's chest. Robin screamed in pain, blood gushing out of his chest. Slade merely chuckled and kept it up. "Go ahead. Scream like a little baby. No one can hear you, Robin. No one can help you. Except me...if you decide to help me," Slade said, in a tone that started out menacing and demeaning, then turning into smug glee.

* * *

"Help you?! Why would I ever help you?!" Robin said, starting to get weak from blood loss. "Because, Robin...if you don't help me, you will die here, clueless as to why you died here. And that...would DESTROY you!" Slade said, chuckling evilly, "You should sleep on it, Robin..." Slade chuckled to himself as Robin's body went limp, the only thing keeping him up is the chains hanging from the ceiling.

Robin awoke hours later, still hanging from the ceiling. He could only see out of one eye, and, thankfully, he realized he was wearing clothes. He could tell it wasn't his Robin suit, because it was much too heavy. He looked down and saw that he had on Slade's suit, only smaller. And it was lined with...spikes? Any time he moved, he cried out in pain. "Slade?! Where are you?!" he cried out, the spikes causing extreme pain. Robin looked at a puddle of blood on the ground, seeing his reflection. If he hadn't known any better, he wouldn't have recognized himself. He had Slade's mask covering his face, only allowing him to see out of one eye. He knew he still had the other one, he just couldn't see out of it.

"I'm right here, Robin," Slade said, in that menacing tone of his. Slade grabbed his katana. "This is it...I hope it's quick," Robin thought, being silenced by the sounds of chains clanging to the ground quickly followed by him dropping to the cold stone floor, screaming in pain as the spikes pierced his skin. Slade picked him up by the collar of his suit, then flung him at the wall. Robin screamed until he got knocked out by the impact.

* * *

Robin awoke, in a totally different room. He was in a small room, chained to the wall. He was sitting down, the shackles around his wrists not allowing him to go far. "Hello? Anybody?" he said, weakly. He was still wearing Slade's mask and suit, minus the shirt. He looked down, and saw that the "S" had already scarred. "There is no escape, Robin. You can either die in here, or become my apprentice." Slade said, Robin not seeing him. "I'll never work for you! Where are you?!" Robin said, defiantly. "I'm everywhere...and nowhere...at the same time," Slade said, suddenly appearing within inches of Robin's face. "And I'm afraid you have no choice but to work for me!" Slade pulled out a bo-staff and started beating Robin into submission. Robin screamed in pain, bloody and broken.

Robin wouldn't admit it. Slade was right. If he wanted to survive, he would have to work for Slade. Slade looked down at Robin, content with himself. He unlocked the chains keeping Robin against the wall, but Robin just stayed there. "If you want to survive, you WILL do what I say. If you walk into that room," Slade pointed to the door, "you will find your new suit. It's custom-made for you. It has everything you need." He pulled Robin to his feet and shoved him to the open door. He closed and locked it, then waited for Robin.

Robin sighed as he put on his new suit. It was literally made just for him. It was surprisingly thin and light, but he recognized the Kevlar lining. He pulled the hood over his head, and fastened it to the collar of his suit. He grabbed the shoulder thing and pulled it over his head, fastening it to his suit. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Robin thought, as he went to the door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He kept trying to open it, but to no avail. "Let me out! Slade?!" No response.

* * *

Slade checked a monitor in the room. He would know everything going on about Robin. His heart was racing...that was good. He was in the closet, but Slade already knew that. Most importantly, though, was a small dial on the monitor. That was Slade's key to controlling Robin. If he ever failed, he would shock him. Slade also had a smaller monitor in his belt. Once he could upgrade the chip that he put in the "S" on Robin's chest, he could literally control Robin. That day would come. He was sure of it.

Hours passed. Robin kept charging at the door, to no avail. He realized he was starting to lose air, as the door was airtight. He grabbed a rebreather from his belt and put it in, the oxygen returning to his lungs. Robin looked through his belt, finding nothing to help his situation until he found a small mine. He attached it to the door and started the timer on it. He was about to detonate it, when he received a shock going through his body. He dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. "No explosives, Robin. This is an endurance test. You must figure your own way out without any help," Slade's voice came on, but not from outside the door. It came from a communicator in his belt.

"How am I supposed to get out of here without blowing the door off its hinges?" Robin asked. He received a small shock, then Slade's voice came through again, "I told you. It's an endurance test. No help." Robin set up the mine again, and detonated it. He didn't care what Slade said, he was getting out. Robin started to back away, but it exploded, launching Robin to the back wall.

Slade stepped through the hole in the wall, very angry. "You didn't listen to orders, Robin," he said, kicking Robin onto his back. He glared down at Robin, who was obviously close to unconsciousness. "You must always listen to orders," said Slade, who kicked Robin in the side of the head, knocking him out.

* * *

When Robin awoke, he was back in the dungeon. He was hanging from the ceiling by chains, which were locked around his ankles. He tried to reach his ankles, but he noticed he was in a straightjacket. "You must learn discipline, Robin," said Slade, who was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he felt a sword cut the length of his back, causing him to scream in pain but freeing him from the straightjacket. "You can either free yourself, but take a risk at dying from blood loss, because once you bend, that cut will open and pour..." Slade said, menacingly, "or you can stay there, let your suit heal which will also heal you, but you shall receive a beating...you decide."

Robin decided to stay where he was, and wait. Slade eventually came out, Robin's back fully healed. Slade pulled out his electrified bo-staff, and started beating Robin with it. Every hit sent a shock through both of their bodies, but Slade had become accustomed to it. Slade kept beating Robin, who had been knocked unconscious a while ago.

His final blow was to the side of Robin's head, which sent a huge shock through Robin's body. When Robin awoke hours later, he was lying on a cold metal table, strapped down. He had been rendered amnesiac by that final blow.

* * *

Robin stared up at Slade, terrified, and started babbling, "Where am I? What is this place? Who are you?" Slade smirked and looked down at "Calm down. You are my son, and I was just fixing you up after you were beaten up by a gang of costumed freaks, called the 'Teen Titans.' You were knocked out and badly hurt. You should be fine now," Slade said, trying to sound friendly.

Robin looked up at him and asked, "Father...? But...how come I don't remember anything?" Slade looked down at him, his patience starting to wear thin, and sighed, "Just calm down. I will help you remember everything." Robin looked at him, still scared. "Can you at least tell me what my name is?" he asked, trying to remember.

"Your name? Your name is not important right now. All that is important is that you know that I am your father, and you must do whatever I tell you. Do you understand, son?" he said, cringling slightly on the word "son." Robin nodded, and said, "Yes father. I understand."

* * *

An hour later, after having Slade tell him his "life," which was mostly Robin wanting to kill the Teen Titans and to always do what Slade told him to, Robin was sparring with Slade. He was easily defeated by Slade, who thought, "He must have forgoten how to fight. I suppose I have to teach him that." Robin stopped fighting, exhausted, and Slade put a katana to his neck and growled, "What do you think you are doing?! You fight until I tell you to stop fighting! Now stand up and fight!" Slade put his katana back and Robin looked up at him and said, "I apologize, father. It won't happen again."

After the lengthy sparring session, Slade was tired of Robin asking so many questions. He went to his lab-type room and started working on a chip that would make Robin "remember" everything about "his life."

When finished, Slade knocked Robin out and put the chip in his brain.

Robin woke up with a rush of information. He remembered everything now: Slade was his father and master, and he had to destroy the Teen Titans. He put on his suit, one-eyed hood and all, and rushed to Slade with incredible speed. "I'm ready, father," Robin said, bowing to Slade.

Slade slapped Robin and said, "You may call me father when you have earned it. In the mean time, I am your master. And you are not ready yet." Slade pulled out a syringe, which was full of the same serum he had given his daughter, Rose, and he was given himself. He injected it into Robin's arm. "You will be strengthened, and also become more hostile. You will be just like your master," Slade told Robin, not mentioning the side-effect of insanity. "The Teen Titans would find out soon enough," Slade thought, smirking evilly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I put in too many lines, but it's too short to break up into itty-bitty pieces. And yes, I'm sorry that almost every time I broke it up, Robin was unconscious. But hey, pretend that line means Robin being raped 3 times for every inch of it. So that's, like, a million times -evil grin- it will get slashy next chapter.**


	3. The Apprenticeship of Robin: Part 2

**A/N: Well, it's gonna get slashy real soon. And to Wynja, if you read this, I guess it's kinda stealing the idea of your Peace Contract but...I had nothing and then you gave me something. So thank you!**

**

* * *

**

The Apprenticeship of Robin

_Part two: Part Two _

Robin came back to the hideout. Things had gone horribly, and Robin knew he would be getting it. He started pulling his armor off as he walked to the dungeon, when he stopped halfway down the steps. It was...no, it couldn't be! Could it? Robin started creeping down the steps to get a better look, but he slipped on a blood puddle and slammed into the bottom of the steps. Slade walked over to him, and grabbed him by the hood of his uniform. Robin was dragged to the center of the room, and strapped to the cold, metal table. "We were just talking about you, Robin. In case you forgot," Slade said, fully aware that Robin would never forget his guest of honor, "allow me to introduce you to Trigon, also known as Raven's father."

Robin gasped, looking at the hologram in front of him. "Anyways, my former master, I accept your offer," Slade continued, apparently from the conversation before Robin intruded. Robin interrupted, "What offer? Why am I strapped to this table? Why is Trigon here?!" Slade merely chuckled, and turned to the hologram, continuing the conversation, "So let me make sure I have it correct. You do your magic on my little bird here, and I give you your daughter."

He paused to allow for Robin to gasp, then speak, "Magic? And you won't get Raven!" "I don't believe you are in any position to tell me what I can or cannot do, Robin," Trigon spoke, for the first time, to Robin, "Especially because, thanks to you, I am already in possession of my daughter. And as for the magic, I'll let Slade explain while I prepare."

Robin's eyes went wide as he started panicking, but he was silenced by Slade, with a slap to the face, before any words could come out. Slade chuckled, and turned to his captive, explaining the magic, "Well, Robin, I will be able to control you. And Trigon will help me. With a few words, anything I command of you, you will do. You won't be able to resist it. It will just happen. Your mind will be free, but eventually it will crack under the pressure of not being able to do what IT wants." Robin started to protest, but Trigon appeared and he was silenced by fear.

Robin didn't hear it. He was too busy screaming bloody murder. But by the smirks on Trigon and Slade's faces, and the look of pure terror on Raven's face, Robin knew it had worked. He gave Slade a look of fear mixed with plea. If Slade saw it, he ignored it as he unstrapped Robin, then tested the magic, "**Stand**." Robin stood up, with no warning. Slade smirked, then continued, "I want you to... **stand perfectly still **and **be quiet**." Robin stood still as a statue, keeping silent. Slade pulled out a whip and started lashing Robin. Robin screamed but no words came out. Trigon and Slade both chuckled while Raven watched, in horror. Slade would have fun with this. The whipping continued long past the point when Robin slipped into unconsciousness.

Robin awoke, hours later. He was hanging from the ceiling, by his ankles. He looked around, and was relieved when he was nowhere to be found. Robin realized he had been totally stripped down, and saw that the "S" on his chest had disappeared. Raven had completely healed Robin during the fight, physically, mentally, emotionally, psychologically... he was totally healed. So why was he here? Robin squirmed, trying to free himself, when he heard Slade's voice, "**Don't move**." Robin went completely rigid, as the lights went out. Robin started panicking, but that was quickly stopped as he felt something cut into his chest. Robin screamed, and realized Slade was remaking the "S" on Robin's chest. He tried to move, but Trigon's magic prevented him. His screams got louder, as Slade's cuts got deeper and slower. "If you don't **quit screaming**, I may slip and go too high, boy," Slade said, and Robin immediately went silent. Slade finished, looking at his masterpiece. He realized it needed something...more. He quickly carved more, making "Slade's Slave" appear on Robin's chest, the second words branching off of the "S." He did that on purpose, because soon Robin would be another type of slave, and he would have to carve "lutty" down the center of Robin's chest. Oh how he would love to do that. Robin's arms drooped below his head, causing Slade to chuckle at his unconscious bird.

"**Wake up**. Good. **Change into your Robin suit**, boy. Now **bring me the remaining Titans**," Slade said the next morning. Robin woke up, gasped, and left to kidnap Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. When Robin returned, he easily dragged the trio in to the main room. He looked up at Slade's throne, who pressed a button on said throne and two of Slade's lookalike robots carried the three away. Robin cringed at the thought of what might happen to them. "Quit your worrying, boy. Cyborg will be my personal bodyguard, Beast Boy will be caged until I have guests in need of entertainment, and Starfire will be my...moneymaker," Slade said, chucking evilly. Robin gasped, then stammered, "Moneymaker? But...no! You don't mean..." "Pimping her out? Indeed I do. All this can be prevented, however..." Slade paused, looking down at the near-broken bird, who now looked so pleased he looked like he had finally defeated Slade, "if you finally accept that you are my slave, in every aspect of the word." Robin gasped, then looked at him in pure terror. "Surely...surely you don't mean--" Robin was cut off by Slade, who smirked and said, "Oh yes, boy. If you want those three free--and maybe I'll even be kind and make them forget all about you, so they won't come looking for you--you must please me whenever, wherever, and however _I _choose. Unless you would like to see Cyborg step into the line of fire, Beast Boy humiliated, and Starfire...well you get the picture."

Robin hung his head in shame, then looked up at his new "master," who he hated more than anything in the world. He glared up at Slade, and weakly said, "Okay... you win. Let them go and I'll...let you...you know..." Robin trailed off and Slade picked up, "Oh no, my little slave, you must prove yourself first, then your friends will be let go," Robin started to protest, but Slade continued, "Well... prove yourself. Now," Slade got off the throne, and continued his orders, "**kneel in front of my throne**, and **put **_**your**_** arms over the arms of the throne**. Now **spread your legs apart as far as they can go**."

Robin unwillingly did what he was told, and Slade pressed a button on his glove and restraints, similar to ones on an electric chair only made of metal, shot out of the arms and clamped down arounds Robin's forearms. He started panicking when suddenly a Slade robot handcuffed each of his wrists to each of his ankles, spreading him further apart. Slade chuckled as Robin started weakly yelling for help. He grabbed his katana and cut clean down Robin's back(side), allowing him to rip Robin's clothes off. Robin cried out as his penis touched the cold stone of the throne, making him hard.

Slade chuckled, then spoke, "You think you're hard now? Just you wait..." Slade undressed and immediately drove himself into Robin's backside. Robin screamed in agony, as Slade began thrusting himself deeper, deeper. Robin screamed, to no avail. He was continuously pushed up against the throne, about to burst when suddenly Slade clasped a metal ring around the base of Robin's penis, preventing him from ejaculating. "I'm always first, Robin...you will keep that on until I take it off, because only _I_ know how to open it," Slade said, much to Robin's horror. Slade's thrusts became faster, harder, and more frequent. As Slade released, Robin cried out from the horrible feel of this...this _beast_'s cum inside of him. Slade unlocked the handcuffs himself, but before he pressed the button on his glove, he fastened a leather collar around Robin's neck. "What is this?!" Robin asked, already knowing the feared answer. "A collar, of course...and now, for the leash," Slade attached a leash to a ring on the back of the collar, and pressed the button on his glove, releasing Robin from the throne.

Slade pressed a different button and a Slade robot came out of a door that Robin hadn't seen before. The robot brought the trio of Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Slade smiled evilly and plugged Robin's ears so he wouldn't hear the spell. "Whatever he was saying," Robin thought, "must be working." He said this because there was a glow around the trio, and after a sudden bright flash, the trio was gone. Robin dropped to his knees, sobbing and muttering, "It's for the best...it's for the best..." He continued on with this until Slade interrupted him, "Don't worry... they don't remember you or Raven, and they never will. Now you're here for my pleasure only."

Robin cringed and continued his sobbing, until Slade took the collar off and pushed him into the master bathroom--no, master bathroom would be an insult to this huge thing. Slade put Robin's new uniform on the counter, and left the room. Robin looked around and noticed that there were four shower heads and Robin directed them towards the center of them and started cleaning every inch of his body. He was about to dry off but Slade kicked the door down and handcuffed Robin to the shower poles, then made the water of all four showers scalding hot. He also heightened the pressure of each and aimed all four shower heads towards Robin's crotch, as he was upside down.

He screamed in agony and Slade stepped towards him, totally naked, and somehow avoided all of the water. He jammed his penis into Robin's screaming mouth. Slade grabbed Robin by the hair and guided the slave on how to suck on his master. "If you **bite**, you will highly regret it," Slade said. Robin unwillingly bit down on Slade's penis, but Slade didn't seem to notice. Robin felt Slade's cock be shoved down further into his throat, and the master pulled Robin's hair tightly and shoved his head towards his own penis, forcing Robin to deep throat Slade. Robin started choking on the huge penis, and as the handcuffs started slipping Robin felt his head smack off the ground. He blacked out just as Slade started to release.

When Robin awoke half an hour later, he was in Slade's room. He automatically went into panic mode, and it became worse when he realized his ankles were handcuffed to the bottom posts of the bed. He was facing the mattress, and his leash was tied around the headboard. "This is not going to end we--AHHHYEEEESSSSS," he was interrupted by a vibrating sensation going into his ass. He turned his head to see Slade vigorously jamming a vibrator into his ass. "Is that a vibrating cock?" Robin asked, his erection raising him higher up from the mattress. Slade chuckled as Robin continuously moaned in pleasure, then responded, "No, it's called a vibrator... now, Robin, I want you to **cum**." Robin was about to follow orders when Slade clasped the metal ring around the bird's penis, preventing him from release.

Robin groaned and weakly said, "Please...let me cum...I feel like I might explode!" Slade chuckled, and tightened the ring, making Robin yelp. "Now, we've both felt excruciating pain on our penises," Slade said, then made the vibrator go on turbo. "Ohhhhh yes! YES!! OHH SWEET GOD YES!! OH SLADE YES!" Robin screamed, clamping his hands over his mouth after that last part. Slade smirked under his mask, and told the boy, "I want you to **cum**, Robin. **Cum** like you've never cummed before. Come on, Robin, **cum**!" Slade made the ring as tight as possible without snapping the bird's penis off, as Robin groaned in agony.

Slade unlocked the handcuffs and commanded Robin to redress himself, but leave the ring on and the vibrator in. Slade turned the vibrator off, for now, with a remote in his glove. Robin realized what this meant: whenever Slade needed some entertainment, he could turn it on and Robin would immediately start writhing in pleasure on the ground. "**Once you are soft**, you may **come to me **and I will take off that ring," Slade said, making Robin bow down to him from gratefulness, "but I will not take out the vibrator. I have put it deep enough that you shall not feel it unless I turn it on...except for if you WANT to feel that, my little slutty slave."

Robin punched Slade in the face, or at least he tried to, but Slade caught his fist and flipped him onto his back. He ripped Robin's shirt off and then proceeded to pull out his knife and command the boy, "**Stand against the wall**, **with your back to it**, and **stand perfectly still**." Robin did as he was told, and Slade ripped the boy's shirt off. He carved "lutty" down the center of Robin's chest. The bird's pain softened him but hardened Slade, who, when finished, commanded Robin to suck him until he was soft. It wasn't until then that Slade put Robin's shortened leash back on, took the ring around his penis off, and Slade put Robin's shirt back on. "**Go to your room**, Robin, and as soon as you **lay down in your bed**, **fall asleep until I wake you**." Robin stalked off to his room, relieved to be away from Slade, and lied down in his bed. Immediately, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Just wait till next chapter. I'm gonna throw you for a huge loop! -evil grin- Again, sorry for stealing your ideas, Wynja! -looks back up- Damn that got weird towards the end.**


	4. The Apprenticeship of Robin: Part 3

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun. I always wanted Scarecrow, plus I thought Slade was getting too overbearing. And yes, I did the worst thing ever. A DREAM! -breaks down sobbing- I'm so sorry, there was just no other way. -stands up and quits crying- By the way, aren't I so freakin' original with my titles?**

**

* * *

**

**The Apprenticeship of Robin**

_Part Three: Enter the Crow_

When Robin awoke, he awoke with a scream. He had no clue how long he had been out. Only that it was a lot longer than he should've been. He looked around, and immediately, he knew. He knew this wasn't Slade's lair. It wasn't even Jump City...it was Arkham Asylum. And the enchantment broke, most likely because he wasn't with Slade. And he was in the lair of the Scarecrow...why? He was strapped down to a table...again, why? Then he saw it. On a small TV purposely set up to torment Robin, was a news channel. The reporter was standing in front of the remains of the Titans Tower, and explosions rung out every few seconds. "Oh my God..." Robin was in disbelief, his eyes wide with fear, "why is _Clark Kent reporting from the remains of the Titans Tower?!?!"_ Scarecrow stepped out of the shadows and chuckled darkly, sending a chill down Robin's spine. It was too reminiscent of Slade's.

Scarecrow spoke, "Because, my broken bird, he is reporting from the downfall of your former master. That's right, Slade is dead. Not that it should matter... everything that happened to you," Scarecrow held up a syringe full of his fear toxins, "never really happened. I kidnapped you from your own sanctum before the 'mighty Slade' could. And when he came for you, the alien and witch obliterated the building while the changeling escaped safely with the robot. They're all safe, don't you worry." Scarecrow motioned to a cage Robin hadn't seen before, and saw his friends in it. Beast Boy was pretty badly beat up and knocked out, and Cyborg was powered down. Starfire and Raven seemed fine, a little spent, but they were unconscious like the others.

Robin gasped, but before he could say anything, Scarecrow continued talking, "If you decide to help me," Scarecrow chuckled, "like you have a choice, I will free them. But only the changeling and robot, because I have already...studied them. Plus they give me little interest other than their anatomies. The witch, she will also be freed once I examine her...but the alien will stay. As insurance that you help me...once I am assured you will not stab me in the back, I will release her, too."

Robin looked up at him, and spoke warily, "You haven't hurt them, have you?" Scarecrow looked down at him, and questioned him, "What do you mean? Of course, I had to knock them out without drugs. And otherwise, only if they tried to escape. But no senseless beatings like your former master." Robin nodded, only because he was expecting worse. He studied Scarecrow carefully, trying to figure out why he looked different. He gasped, and started trying to pull out of the restraints more than before as he spoke, "You have the mark of Trigon!" Scarecrow nodded, and glanced over at Raven. "Yes, I received it the moment of Slade's death. No need to worry, Trigon's magic didn't transfer to me, and I honestly don't want to order you around, when I can scare you into doing what I want."

Robin looked over at his friends, and then at Scarecrow. He spoke, so quietly that Scarecrow could barely hear, "Alright...I'll work for you...but I want them released first. As soon as Raven wakes up, I'll tell her to teleport them out." Scarecrow nodded, and yelled over to Raven, "Hey! Witch! Wake up!" Robin mentally smacked his own forehead and looked over at Raven. She woke up and looked confused. Before Robin could speak, she read his mind and looked at him like he was crazy. They started having a telepathic argument, starting with Raven, "You want me to leave without you?! Why the hell would I do that?! You are our leader!" Robin countered, "Because! He's giving me the chance to get in his inner circle. We'll be able to defeat him!" Raven sighed, annoyed, and retorted, "Yeah, because that worked with Slade _soo_ well! Besides, who is this guy?!" Robin rolled his eyes. "Shut up. And he's an old enemy from when I worked with Batman. And by the way...," Robin said, as Scarecrow grabbed his arm to prevent Raven from teleporting him out, "You're the new leader. I'll be in touch soon!" Raven looked at him, doubtfully, and teleported the remainder of the Titans to a secret base in Jump City.

Scarecrow cut Robin's restraints and pulled him to his feet. "Let me get some things straight. Do _NOT_ fear me for the same reasons you feared Slade. I am not here to rape you, or physically torture you. I do not beat for fun, only when it is well-deserved. And if you are going to be _my _apprentice, you will look human. If you go into that room, you will find actual clothes, not a Halloween costume...except for the mask, but that will come later! Got that, Richard?" Scarecrow said, and Robin's eyes went wide when Scarecrow said his name. Scarecrow continued, "Also, before you get dressed, take a shower. You smell like blood and sweat and dream sex. Oh yes, I was monitoring your dreams. Don't worry, I won't rape you like your dream master."

Before he could say anything, Scarecrow shoved him into the bathroom. Robin locked the door behind him, still paranoid from his nightmares. He took off his Robin suit and stepped into the shower, turning it up all the way. He found several types of soaps and shampoos. "Kinda fruity...in both ways," Robin thought, and settled for the least-girly smelling ones. He scrubbed himself down, because of the sheer thought of what happened in his dreams. When he was dried off, he looked at his new clothes. "Another uniform?" Robin thought, but put it on anyways. He pulled on the khaki pants and put on his dress shirt. He buttoned most of the way up, then glanced at the tie. He left it there, along with the dress shoes.

He stepped out, but was met by the business end of a scythe to his chest. "I didn't leave the tie and shoes for you to ignore," Scarecrow said, more annoyed than angry. Robin put on the shoes and buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way, and barely tied the tie and stepped out. Scarecrow rolls his eyes and pushed the knot of the tie up all the way, making sure to "accidentally" strangle the boy for a brief couple of moments. Robin coughed and glared up at Scarecrow, who said, "Not to sound like your dream master, but we are alike, Robin. Physically, of course. Not mentally or psychologically. Just look at yourself." Robin glared up at him but didn't say anything about it. "So what am I supposed to do if I'm working for you?" Robin asked. "Well, you've been such a great test dummy, that I suppose that's out of the question. But other than that, for the most part just assisting me in my...studies. And also, if any of the guards or anyone asks, you're my...umm...nephew...that works," Scarecrow responded. Robin gulped. This wouldn't end well...

* * *

When the Titans got to their new base, underground and all on one level, but still with everything from the Tower the same, Raven woke the others up. "Guys...Robin's gone." Beast Boy gasped, Cyborg looked like he had hit a firewall, and Starfire started sobbing. Raven continued, "Shut up while I talk. He left to get into one of his old enemies inner circle, since Slade died and he wants to help Batman too. Anyways, he said I'm the leader but personally, I think Cyborg should be leader." Beast Boy and Starfire nodded in agreement, and Cyborg looked surprised. He spoke up, unsure, "Thanks guys...so first, we should probably alert Batman. He's gonna wanna know. After that, we can ask him to help us think up a plan." The others agreed and soon, they pulled Batman's face up on the big screen.

"Yes, Robi--oh, hello Titans...where's Robin?" Batman said, noting their faces and starting to worry. Raven explained to him and her teammates exactly what Robin had said. They all gasped, Batman looking the most shocked. "Mister man of Bats, you must help us get our friend back. You must!" Starfire said, on the verge of tears. Batman sighed, and looked down at them. "I would love to...but I broke my ankle in a fight with Poison Ivy, so I can offer little help," he said, the others looking up at him hopefully. "We'll take whatever help we can get," Cyborg said. Batman nodded and the others expectantly looked up at him in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't it amazing? Please review. I'll try to write more, but I canNOT focus on one story at a time. I currently have THREE under my belt, and this is the longest. The other is two chapters and the other is still too short to publish. I swear, I have writer's ADHD.**


	5. The Bondage Bar: Part 1

**A/N: New story -smiles- it's crazy. It goes from place to place, from person to person, it's as confusing as Lost! (No offense to Lost-watchers, I used to be one of you but I got caught up with homework & I got lost. Wow that was cheesy.)**

**

* * *

**

Robin was still very heavily drugged, and had just awoken, when he heard voices. Because he was drugged, he couldn't move or speak; he could barely remember what happened, and everything was blurry. The voices slurred together.

"Is everything ready?"

"Not yet, boss. After he escaped and knocked out the others, we had to drug him. He was almost dead, and we know you wanna kill him yourself so we waited for you to do it yourself."

"Good. But you could've at least started."

"It won't happen again boss."

Three gun shots.

"Of course not. You're dead! ."

_Oh God, the Joker._

"Oh, hello Boy Blunder. I forgot about you."

The Joker laughed insanely and Robin felt himself being lifted up and being handcuffed to something. His vision started to clear up, but he only dared to open his eyes a little bit, just enough to see. He was in an oversized bird cage, and his wrists were handcuffed to a chain hanging from the top, and his ankles were handcuffed to the metal wires forming the cage.

"Don't fidget, bird brain! I'm almost finished! Heeheehoohoo"

Joker shoved a ball gag in Robin's mouth and tied it to one of the metal wires. Robin felt a breeze as he realized that the Joker had put him in something even Harley Quinn would call skimpy. Robin heard the clown laugh as the cage door was shut. When the laughter finally died off, Robin looked up and saw he was alone.

_Damn it, Joker. What the hell is this place? _

He looked down and saw through his mask--_thank God he left it on_--that he was wearing only red-and-black tights that went down to his knees.

_Who does he think I am, a stripper? ...Oh God I'm in his bondage bar/strip club. _

"Ooh bird boy's awake! Excellent! Once he's awake enough to start fighting, take him out front! I have a feeling we'll get a lot of money tonight!"

_What do I remember about this place? Let's see...oh yeah, he auctions off his captives for lots of money...oh God I'm gonna be auctioned off! _

Robin felt the handcuffs around his ankles being unlocked and the cage start to move. He spotted one of the guards moving him and kicked him in the chest. Or tried to, at least, because the guard grabbed his ankle and twisted it, causing Robin to cry out in pain, but it was muffled by the ball gag. The guard untied the gag from the cage and retied around Robin's head. Robin twisted and squirmed, trying to free himself, but he was stopped by an elbow to the side of his head. Robin didn't even remember blacking out.

When he awoke, the cage was hanging from the ceiling, just above the stage, in the front room. Robin looked down and saw black. _He must've blindfolded me, so I don't know who I'm going to. Fantastic._

"10,000, do I hear 10,000?"

"15,000!"

Mad Mod?

"20,000!"

Catwoman?!

"50,000 dollars."

Robin would recognize that voice anywhere. _Slade!_

"50,000! Going once, going twice...sold! To the handsomely tall man in the orange-and-black mask!"

"Shut up, clown."

"Heeheehee...boys, show him to our wonderful selection of rooms. Sir, if you would follow Bob there while Bill frees your present. Each room is full of each different type of kinky."

Robin felt himself being freed from the cage. He knew if he tried to escape that, at best, he would only be knocked out. So he tried to escape. And so he was knocked out.

When Robin awoke, he was suspended from the ceiling, with his hands handcuffed together. The handcuffs were in the center of a chain noose, hanging from the ceiling. Robin's feet hung about a foot and a half off the ground, and he was as tall as Slade at this height.

"Hello, Robin."

Robin glared at Slade, unable to speak because of the gag still in place.

"I picked the bondage room, don't you like it, Robin?"

Robin shook his head and Slade shrugged. "Very well, then." Robin screamed into the ball gag as Slade whipped him with a leather whip. "Like it now, Robin?" Robin shook his head again and Slade chuckled darkly. "If you insist, Robin."

Slade unlocked all of the handcuffs and pushed Robin over to a long metal pole hanging from the ceiling. He put another metal rod across the pole and over the back of Robin's neck, then hung his arms over it. He handcuffed Robin's wrists together.

"If you struggle, you'll strangle yourself, Robin."

Slade lowered the pole so Robin had to kneel and his tights were suddenly ripped off, along with all of Slade's clothes. The mysterious man poured lubricant down Robin's back, causing him to yelp and the yelping got louder as the lube slid into his ass. Robin screamed into the ball gag as Slade entered him. He deeply thrusted into the boy,causing the screams to increase.

"These are soundproof walls, Robin," was the last thing he heard before the world turned black.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? Only I know! MWAHAHAHA!**


	6. The Bondage Bar: Part 2

**A/N: I did it again...ANOTHER drug-induced dream...or was it? -evil grin-**

**

* * *

**

Robin awoke with a start. He looked around and saw he was...in the Batcave? He saw a dark shadow come over him and panicked for a second.

"Bruce? Where am I? What happened? Why am I in here and not the Titans Tower? Where's my team? What happened to Slade and the Joker?"

"Richard, calm down. I found you in an alley, near the Iceberg Lounge. Apparently, the Penguin rented out a portion for the Joker to have a strip club and bondage bar. You were heavily drugged but they didn't take you inside. I saw them inject something into your arm and shove you into the Dumpster. I think the Joker wanted to use you for his shows but the Penguin just wanted you out of there. And what about Slade? And why were you there in the first place, Richard?"

Robin looked up at Bruce. _I don't think he's ever said that much to me in one day, let alone in two minutes._

"Well, I had this drug-induced dream that the Joker sold me off to Slade and he raped me. And I was there because Slade was!"

Bruce looked down at Robin, worried. _What did they drug him with?_

"Listen, Richard. You need to calm down. You were severely drugged. I don't know who the Titans are, but Deathstroke AND the Joker? What the hell were you thinking?!"

Robin gasped and looked up at Bruce, confused.

"No Titans? But Raven, and...how long was I out?"

Bruce looked down at him and sighed.

"About three days."

"Three days?!"

"You had just stormed out on me and I followed you to make sure you were okay. Good thing I did, or you could be chained up in the Joker's back room."

They both shuddered.

"...thank you, Bruce. Thank you so much."

Robin hugged Bruce tightly and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Richard...it's okay. Nothing happened. You can stay here, if you want to."

"Thanks, Bruce. But I need to take Joker down. I started it, and I'll finish it. I'll...uhh...pose as a worker."

"You aren't doing this alone, Richard. I'll help."

"No, Bruce, I'm doing this alone. This is why I stormed out. Because you never let me do stuff alone."

"Very well, Richard. But I'm giving you your communicator back and if anything happens, I'll know."

"Whatever." And with that, Robin left.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Alright, Titans, I'm heading out. I need to finish something I started a long time ago."

The Titans looked at Robin, and it was Beast Boy who spoke up.

"Dude? What is it? Slade? Mumbo?"

Cyborg cut in.

"Red X? Plasmus? Cinderblock?"

Robin interrupted the robot and looked at the Titans.

"No guys, it's the Joker. It's something that Batman stopped me from doing, and I'm finally ready to do this."

Raven stared him down, worried.

"You sure, Robin? This could be dangerous."

* * *

**A/N: w00t, a cliffie! **


	7. Red's Game: Part 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first time doing RobRed and I think I'm better at it than at Sladin.**

**

* * *

**

**Red's Game**

Red X looked down at the figure at his feet, hanging on to the ledge that Red was standing on.

"Gee, Robin, not as much of a fighter as we thought, are ya? Let's see how much of a _faller_ you are!"

With a smirk, Red kicked the boy in the temple, causing the now-unconscious kid to drop onto the awning below and roll off. Robin landed in a Dumpster, relatively unharmed, seeing as the garbage broke his fall.

"That should keep ya out for a while. I can't believe I poached the most valuable bird of all..."

Red climbed down from the roof and claimed his prize from the Dumpster. He hopped on Robin's T-Cycle and drove to his hideout, an abandoned warehouse that he acquired from his boss, a strip club owner named Roy. Red worked there Tuesday to Saturday, the club's most popular worker. He did it all--the poles, the cages, the back rooms, etc.--and it put him in great shape. An artist at bondage--not just self-proclaimed, the men and women he entertained said it, too--he could think of several ways to play with Robin.

When they reached Red X's hideout, Red took Robin inside and set him down on the bed. He went over to the nearest wall and opened his closet, full of the smaller bondage paraphenilia, and looked at his collection. He grabbed the ring gag and an aphrodisiac-releasing blindfold and started searching for good restraints. He grabbed several leather cuffs and closed the closet door. He went over to Robin and placed the ring gag in his mouth, then proceeded to put the blindfold over Robin's beautiful, unmasked eyes. Red secured leather cuffs around his wrists and pressed a button on the headboard, lowering chains from the ceiling, which he attached Robin's wrist cuffs to. He attached leathers cuffs around Robin's ankles and pulled another metal pole out from under his bed. He put it through a small metal ring attached to the wall, to keep it up, and put it behind the upper bed posts. He secured the ankle cuffs to the ends of the metal pole, making sure they wouldn't slip. Robin's body was slanted and his legs spread open.

_Perfect for fucking_, Red thought. He went over to his closet and looked for something to make Robin spread open wider. As he got off the bed, Robin finally awoke. He looked around but saw black, from the blindfold.

_Where am I, and why am I so horny? _Robin thought, afraid. He heard metal clanking, and started panicking. Red X came back to the bed, holding two pairs of handcuffs with extra-long chains. He put one foot on Robin's back, keeping him still, as he opened the first pair and looped it through Robin's left wrist cuff. He locked it and did the same thing on the other end with his right ankle cuff. Red repeated himself, so the whole back of Robin was crisscrossed in metal chains.

Robin asked "Where am I? Who's there?" but Red couldn't understand him from the ring gag. Red chuckled to himself and got inches from Robin's face.

"Robbie, you're in my bondage den. You're about to have the fucking of a life time."

As he finished his explanation, Red started one-sidedly French kissing Robin, while Robin moaned and tried to resist.

_Why am I so damn horny?!_ Robin thought, and found his tongue wrestling with Red's inside his own mouth. Red's tongue, however, was soon replaced with his manhood. Robin groaned in agony and tried to pull out.

"Oooh, Robin, keep it up! I can feel that you're enjoying it!"

Robin felt his own boyhood being pulled on by Red. He started screaming, which sent vibrations down Red's member and he moaned in pleasure.

"Ahhh yes...slow down, Robin, I want to save the release for your ass!"

Robin hummed, sending more vibrations throughout Red's manhood. Robin found his tongue licking the entire length, then entering the slit at the top.

_This idiot just created his own lube!_

Red thought, right before releasing into Robin's mouth. Robin screamed and almost gagged on it, but instead swallowed it. Red pulled his member out to let it harden again, and started Frenching Robin, with more passion. Robin felt his tights and underwear being yanked down to his ankles. Red wiped some of Robin's saliva off of his shaft and onto his fingers, two of which found themselves exploring Robin's ass. Robin moaned into Red's mouth, unable to do anything else. Red's tongue left Robin's mouth as Robin felt himself do a 180, Robin finding himself facing upwards. Red crawled over to the headboard and pressed a button, raising the chains and causing Robin to be suspended higher in the air. The sudden pulling on his arms caused his legs to spread open.

"Perfect!"

Robin felt a sudden weight as Red wrapped his arms around Robin's chest and his legs around Robin's hips. Red plunged himself upwards, into Robin's ass. Robin screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I've never done it _airborne_, Robin. Have you? That's right...you're a virgin. Or at least, you were."

Red chuckled and thrusted himself harder, one of his hands travelling down to Robin's rock-hard boyhood. He put his index finger and thumb around the base of Robin's member, and tightened them into a two-finger fist. Robin screamed as Red chuckled.

"Just say it, Robin, and I'll let you release."

Robin shook his head and Red put his chin over Robin's shoulder to keep himself up as his other hand also went down to the boyhood. He lightly encircled the shaft with his free hand, and slowly and soothingly moved the loose fist up and down the member. Robin screamed in agonizing delight and said,

"Pwee wet me cum woo baturd,"

which Red translated to "Please let me come you hot, sexy, engorged hunk of man." And so, he released both hands and Robin immediately came. Red thrusted one last time and came himself. He opened his legs and let himself flop onto the bed, and using one of his feet, flipped Robin over so he could look at his slave's face. He untied the blindfold and let it flutter to the mattress beside him, and stared into Robin's hypnotizing eyes. He undid the gag and set it down on top of the blindfold.

"So how was your first time, Dick?"

Robin gasped, and looked down at the thief. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead spat Red's own cum down at him. To his surprise, Red opened his mouth and swallowed it.

"Alright then, have it your way. I'll just have to _perfect_ myself."

And with that, he undid everything except the leather cuffs around Robin's wrists, which were still attached to the chains. Red crawled over to the headboard and pressed a button, making Robin go higher into the air, his feet hovering six inches above the mattress. Robin tried to undo the cuffs, but his fingers just couldn't reach.

"Goodnight, Robin."

He turned off the lights and stared up at the violated boy, his underwear and tights still around his ankles. Red thought he heard the boy sob a little, but ignored it. He would come around soon, and find himself begging for more. Everyone does. Once Robin got really good, Red would have to introduce him to Roy, the owner of "The Flame", the strip club Red worked at. He would definitely require training. But he was trainable. Red would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: I definitely think I'm better with RobRed than Sladin. Red is so much easier to write, because he's not really defined by anyone besides us writers.**


	8. Red's Game: Part 2

**A/N: Yeah...short chapter...sorry!

* * *

**

Red woke up to the feeling of Robin coming on his face. _He must have really enjoyed that, _Red thought with a smirk. Robin was still fast asleep, so Red ran over to his closet and tried to decide what he wanted to use on Robin today. Red went over to a control panel on the wall, and pulled down on a lever. A stripper pole came out of the middle of the floor, and Red grinned. He pulled the lever beside it and another pole came down from the ceiling, right beside it. He ran over to Robin and removed the leather cuffs, causing Robin to fall on the bed.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell was that, Red?!"

"Time for school, birdie."

Before Robin could respond, Red forced him over to the pole.

"If you don't follow my instructions, you'll get the goo. And it's different now, Robin, I've come up with _several _varieties. So just do what I do."

Red grabbed the pole and Robin did the same. Red started doing all kinds of moves, but Robin was finding this rather easy.

"See? It ain't difficult for a Flying Grayson!"

Robin cringed but continued to follow.

Two hours later, Red walked over to the control panel and pulled the levers up, causing them to disappear. He pressed a button in between them twice, and two cages came down from the ceiling.

"Time for your second lesson, sweetcheeks. Try and keep up."

Red pushed Robin into the cage, then stepped in the other one himself. He started dancing and, to Robin's eyes, look like a very wet dog shaking himself out to dry.

"Now put your arms to the top of the cage, Robin."

Robin did what Red told him to and Red pressed a button. Handcuff-type things came from the top of the cage and locked themselves around Robin's wrists.

"Red! Let me go!"

"But this is part of cage dancing, Robin."

With his hands cuffed to the top of the cage, his feet didn't touch the ground. Robin tried to unlock the cuffs and, while doing that, he unintentionally became a _very _good cage dancer. Red watched him, very aroused. _I won't do him all the time, I want him to feel safe around me_, Red thought.

* * *

**A/N: More coming soon (in every way -evil grin-)**


End file.
